


Liquid Stars

by eggutarteu



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggutarteu/pseuds/eggutarteu
Summary: You could feel everything you needed from what radiated out from him. And within those eyes you wanted to be submerged in forever.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link/Reader
Kudos: 129





	Liquid Stars

_“I’m so in love with this tunic!”_

_“Well, I’m so in love with you.”_

_“I love you this much!”_

_“Oh yeah? I love you THIS much!”_

_“No I love you more.”_

_“Impossible, my love for you extends out of Hyrule. So far that the people in the sky would be able to touch it!”_

At times, the enamored cooing of lovers expressing their affections would seep through your skin and trickle into your heart. Hylia knew how desperately you wished to hear his voice. Longed to know if its tone was a velvety baritone or more of a sprightly soprano. Yearned to experience the sound of your name falling from his lips and the eternity of words he could tell you. 

Sighing, you adjusted your chin to a more comfortable position within your hand and regarded the lovey-dovey couples strolling through the shopping district of Castle Town. Your mind spiraled further and further into your fantasy until the weighted clank of a full coin purse dragged you back to reality. Link stood next to you with a satisfied smile, hand coming to rest lazily against the back of your chair. He had dropped the profits from your latest bug collecting excursion on the table just in front of your dazed form. 

“Wow, I didn’t know those beetles we caught were worth so much.” You gawked at the worn pouch, fondling its sides and feeling just how full it was. Link clicked his tongue, a proud smirk washing over his face. 

“This means we don’t have to camp tonight!” You said cheerfully. Your companion huffed, his delight now turned into a childish pout. He poked your cheek hard enough for you to squeak and you shot him a sour glare.

 _But I love camping._ He stuck out his bottom lip and moved to grab your nearest hand to hold it in his own. He swung your joined arms playfully. 

“I do too. But even a nature lover like me wants a comfortable bed once in a while.” You stated, mouth already salivating at the idea of a warm bed and hearty meal. “Especially when we can afford the inn at Kakariko Village.” 

_I’m comfortable too._ He huffed and puffed his chest, patting it gently. You couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled from within you. He wasn’t wrong. 

The two of you had a bit of a staring contest while you debated your options. Link’s bright sapphires never broke eye contact and his face grew increasingly closer and increasingly _cuter_. You lost your resolve when he bit his lip slightly, puppy dog eyes still flaring. 

“Fine, fine. But let’s use some of this money to eat a proper meal, sound good?” You gave in, pushing him lightly on the torso so you could get up from your seat. Link beamed at you, snatching the coin purse and placing it on his belt. Once you were standing he smushed your cheeks between his hands and peppered your face with butterfly kisses until he left you a laughing mess. 

~~~

‘You are one of few words aren’t you, young man?” The old woman cackled. You just barely overheard their one-sided conversation from the counter at the stable. Watching their interaction out of the corner of your eye you could see Link clearly gesturing to the path the woman had to take to reach her destination. She, however, was too preoccupied by the fact that he would not say a word to her. 

“You don’t seem that shy, why won’t you talk to me?” She pried, her nosiness almost as long as her own snout. Link shifted from foot to foot with minor nervousness, but remained composed in the face of a question he couldn’t answer. _Literally_. 

“He gave you directions, didn’t he? That should be enough.” You interjected as you stuffed the receipt into your back pocket. You stared daggers at the old woman, to which she chuckled in disbelief and aggressively folded her map. 

“It’s hard to find young people who aren’t rude these days.” She commented under her breath, but just loud enough that the light breeze would carry it to both your ears. 

“Yeah well crotchety old hags like you can’t talk either.” You spat, about to confront her further when Link tugged on your arm. The stable was then blessed with his melodic laugh. When you looked his way, he had his hand over his mouth and his shoulders shook from stifling that beautiful noise. Goddess, it was the most harmonious sound you have ever heard. 

_Thank you._ He gestured when he had recovered from his laughing fit. His fingers then entangled themselves with yours. 

“Of course.” You threw him a warm look that dusted the tips of ears with scarlet. 

~~~

And so now you were sitting exposed to the night sky, the demons and devils cleared from the area. Your stomach was full and the horses were securely tethered to a nearby tree. Yet the tranquility of the bluff and the presence of your love tending to the fire couldn’t shake your gnawing feeling of uncertainty. The interaction with the old hag and the loving comments of the castle town couples was still eating away at you despite your stuffed belly. 

Link trailed a ginger touch along your shoulders as he situated himself next to you. The contact left a trail of goosebumps in its wake. You focused your gaze on the sleepy scenery of the moonlit Lake Hylia until Link forced you to regard him with a brush of your hair behind your ear. Now, instead of bathing in the dimmed indigo of the lake you were swimming in his pair of brilliant azure seas. 

_Something is bothering you. What is it?_ They asked you.

You didn’t want to burden his shoulders with insecurities, the weight of Hyrule already permanently rested there. But you knew that even if you didn’t tell him, he would know at least to some extent. He never needed your words to have your soul speak to him. So instead you borrowed an overheard phrase. 

“I love you Link. My love for you reaches so far that even the people in the sky could touch it.” You said, your words as supple of the wings of the butterflies that darted among the flowers scattered around your seating place. 

Link’s features held more words than you would ever hear in your lifetime. The swell of emotion that flowed through his eyes bathed his expressions in a calm stream of fondness, affection, and amusement at your cheesy confession. 

And those eyes held more words than you would ever hear in your lifetime. They crinkled happily at your words, or rather the feelings behind them. As for Link, the words were just a messenger of the true galaxy of your inner self. He didn’t need your words to feel you. 

And neither did you. 

_Impossible, for I love you much more my Y/N._

Moments like these reminded you that you didn’t care if his voice matched the sun drops of his hair or if it was as radiant as the liquid stars within his eyes. You could feel everything you needed from what radiated out from him. And within those eyes you wished to be submerged forever. 


End file.
